


Aesthetic

by Zerer



Series: skateboarders and lawyers oh my! [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Cute, Cute Jensen, Jared - Freeform, Lawyer Jared, M/M, Squee, Tumblr, Tyra Banks - Freeform, have story, idk - Freeform, jared is confused, jensen - Freeform, jensen is so tumblr, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerer/pseuds/Zerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared will never understand Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> lol  
> here you go  
> Jensen is a tumblr guy just in case you wanted to know  
> I've compiled a list of dancing Jensen for you  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/e99d3ccab3654cf3a6a3e07319c297dd/tumblr_mji6qyI9QA1rwgu7ro1_400.gif  
> http://media.tumblr.com/5d2eea0bc266af0499f3e72f3473dc2b/tumblr_mj898jkIpf1qem3l9o1_250.gif  
> http://media.tumblr.com/0d95efc4a88454ac279798d2f271e686/tumblr_inline_mjzvachjjr1qz4rgp.gif  
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5bcsdmy8E1qk27t6.gif  
> http://25.media.tumblr.com/763fe4812bb467b638ba65f90009c31d/tumblr_mjbvdf1M8k1qc2fi0o2_500.gif  
> https://38.media.tumblr.com/ea8806c4f7b16bb2ea8aef8271bcd686/tumblr_n5qfd8qiIN1qlyfm1o8_500.gif

Jensen was a modern man, there was no doubt about it. He had practically grafted his phone to his hand, he lay around on his laptop and always played on his Xbox, or whatever it was. And Jared was okay with this. He knew that he was the opposite. He barely even knew how to send a text and he still used Internet Explorer, which was apparently a sin in itself. 

This is probably why Jensen confused him so much.

So maybe Jared was old-fashioned, but he still thought that maybe after five months of dating, with Jensen practically living at his place now, that he’d be able to understand his own boyfriend.

But it was not the case. His first lesson was technology, which he still had a bit of a problem with, but he liked to think he could work an iPhone now. His second lesson however had been going on for four months. And it was slang.

Jared just couldn’t grasp it, and he knew that Jensen tried not to use it too much because it made him feel confused, but sometimes he slipped up.

 

“Jensen? You gonna order us some pizza or what?” Jared yelled from the kitchen and he heard and excited yelp as Jensen fell off the couch, discarding his laptop entirely and scrambled up to snatch Jared’s brand new iPhone.

“Hey!” Jared huffed as the phone was yanked from his hands.

“Soz bae.” Jensen said distractedly, calling up the pizza place and hopping onto the counter to have a conversation with them. 

“Soz bae?” Jared repeated, puzzled, “What’s ‘soz bae’?”

Jensen didn’t answer.

 

“We should take a selfie.” Jensen suggested, scrolling on his phone.

“Excuse me?” Jared asked, looking down at Jensen, who was sprawled across the couch with his head on Jared’s lap.

“A selfie, Jay.” He said, tapping his screen twice and sighing wistfully, “Kim K is my aesthetic.” 

He twisted slightly so he was in a more comfortable position, “I am her, and she is me. We are one.”

Jared frowned, “Who’s Kim K?” He asked quietly. 

Jensen looked up with a horrified expression, “Kim Kardashian.”

Jared just shrugged, “I don’t know who she is, Jen.”

“KIM KARDASHIAN JARED! KIM! KARDASHIAN!”

Jared wrinkled his nose at Jensen’s shrill voice, “Um…”

Jensen writhed until he was upright and shoved his phone in Jared’s face.

The lady on the screen was taking to a reporter.

“Kim, you looked like a real lady tonight.”

“Oh really? I was trying to look like a whore.”

 

Jared frowned at Jensen, “I don’t get it, why are you and her one?”

Jensen groaned as if he had just been stabbed, “Why am I even dating you?” He flopped back down with is head on Jared’s lap again.

“Because I’m super rad.” Jared said proudly, ignoring Jensen’s sigh, “What’s a selfie?”

Jensen made a noise like a wounded animal and turned so his back was now facing Jared.

“You’re so lame.”  
“Ouch.”

 

“Jen?” Jared called out.

“Yeah?” Jensen asked and Jared could see the glow of his laptop in the dark of the living room. Jared flipped the lights on, “I got takeout.”

Jensen clambered over the couch, “Yas bitch!”

Jared pulled his eyebrows together, “Why are you calling me-“

“You silly bitch Jay.” Jensen said affectionately, kissing Jared’s cheek, “Takeout?”

 

Jensen was really distracting. Jared was trying to work on a report that needed to be in tomorrow but Jensen was spread across Jared and the bed and taking up way to much space considering how small he was and how big Jared was.

“Jay-red.” He whined, stretching and somehow filling up even more space. He peeked at Jared’s laptop and wrinkled his nose.

“Love of my life.”

Jared ignored him.

“Who’s beauty rivals even Tyra Banks’s.”

Jared didn’t even bother to ask who Tyra Banks was.

“Okay, your beauty rivals Tom Hiddleston’s.”

Jared backspaced and rewrote his sentence because damn Jensen and his beautiful face.

“Fine, fine, your beauty surpasses even Benedict Cumberbatch’s.”

Jared figured these were Jensen’s celebrity crushes.

“You could be America’s Next Top Model, Jay.”

When Jared didn’t answer, Jensen made a noise like a creaking door and a dying eagle had a lovechild.

“Senpai! Notice me!”

Jared sighed and looked down and Jensen, “Jen, I really need to concentrate on this. Afterwards we can watch a movie, your pick. And what’s a ‘senpai’?”

“N’awww.” Jensen whined, “You’re my senpai. We’re watching Lord of the Rings though.”

Jared worried for Jensen’s sanity most days. Especially when Jensen sat in the living room with Jared, his legs draped over Jared’s lap, on his laptop. Jared wasn’t entirely sure what he was doing on his laptop but occasionally Jen would make comments like, “Stab wound? You mean extra pocket.” and “Occupation: the family disappointment.”

There was no real explanation that came with these comments. Jared wished that there was.

 

“Am I right ladies?” Jensen crowed when he hit Jared with a green shell. Jared frowned because as far as he knew, Jen and him were alone in the bedroom playing Mario Kart. Jensen had apparently deemed him worthy of a gaming partner and decided to “ease” Jared into the world of playing with Jensen.

By some stroke of luck, Jared made it to 1st place and Jensen was pissed.

Growling angrily, Jen smashed through three Question Marks, coming up with a Blue Shell. Now Jared hadn’t been playing for long but he knew what a Blue Shell did.

“Jen, baby, you love me really.” Jared whined, swerving across the snow.

Jen laughed evilly, okay, remind Jared to never ever play Mario Kart with his boyfriend again.

“Ha! Don’t use the Blue Shell!” Jensen mocked, “This is not Jensen Ackles’ best friend race, this is war!”

Jared gulped because Jen was supposed to be sweet and cute and this was a different side of Jensen that was kind of terrifying.

“I am going to slay you where you stand and bathe this snowy tundra red with your blood you mewling quim!”

Jared let Jensen win every single race after he saw the manic look in Jen’s eyes. It was terrifying.

 

Jared didn’t have much knowledge on what modern men, like Jensen, did. He did know that they went out to clubs because come on he’s not stupid. Jared and Jensen never went out and Jared was panicking. Was he a bad boyfriend for never taking Jensen out and instead lying next to him while Jensen ‘slayed’ at Sunset Overdrive (which looked colourful and complicated)? Was he not paying enough attention to Jensen?

“Jen? You wanna go out tonight?” Jared asked as Jen shrieked at his Xbox.

“Sure. What were you thinking?” He asked, pausing the game and throwing himself across Jared.

“You know that new place, I think it’s called True?”

Jen snuffled into Jared’s neck, “You wanna go clubbing?”

“Sure, I’ve never done it before and it sounds cool.”

“Okay.” Jen mumbled, “I’ll go get ready.”

 

Jensen was hot when he got dressed to go out. He was always hot, but especially now. His hair was carefully spiked up and he wore a dark green button down, tucked into black skinny jeans. He had black and maroon Vans on and he was busy buttoning up his Bridge jacket. 

Jared felt like a bit of an ugly duckling, wearing normal, blue jeans and a black V-neck with a blue shirt over, but Jensen smiled and told him that he looked “cute af”, so Jared counted that as a win. Even if he didn’t know what it meant.

Jared was not an idiot. He knew what happened in clubs, what constituted for ‘dancing’ and although he wasn’t over the moon about it, he liked to think that he was doing it for Jensen. Jen was a modern man and did not need Jared’s old fashioned thinking holding him back.

“I’m going to go get us some drinks.” Jared shouted at Jen who gave a double thumbs-up.

“I’ll be here!” He shouted back, over the song Uptown Funk.

Jared was emotionally preparing himself at the bar as he took two shots and then grabbed a fruity, but full of alcohol, drink for Jen and a tamer drink for himself.

“You can do this Jared.” He told himself quietly, “You can totally do this. This is your transition to a modern man. Your body is ready.”

 

Jared almost dropped the drinks when he saw Jen, because if Jared thought his dancing was embarrassing, Jensen was taking it to a whole new level.

“Jay!” He shouted and thankfully stopped dancing. Jared was pretty sure everyone around them were falling down-drunk, but he still blushed. He took the fruity cocktail and downed it in one go.

“Dance with me Jared!” He giggled and Jared finished off his drink too and handed the two glasses to the bartender.

Emotionally steeling himself, he placed his hands on Jensen’s hips and pulled him close. Jen giggled and wrapped his arms around Jared’s neck. Jared slowly began to sway them, getting ready to ‘dance’. 

The second Jared started to grind, Jensen jumped apart.

“That’s not dancing.” He narrowed his eyes but still swayed with Jared. 

“Um…” Jared said and Jensen grabbed his hands and twirled around.

“This is dancing!” Jen laughed and spun around. Jared blushed deeply, because Jensen could not dance to save his life.

“Um…” Jared said, not really dancing, but still swaying.

“Dance with me Jared!” Jen laughed and spun until he was almost falling over.

“You lightweight.” Jared huffed but allowed Jen to fall against him.

“Not a lightweight.” Jen hissed, stumbling a few steps over to the bar and ordering another couple of drinks.

 

Jensen was falling down drunk.

“I’m not drunk, I swear.” He laughed, leaning heavily on Jared.

“Sure you’re not sweetheart that’s why you can barely walk by yourself.” Jared smiled, catching Jen before he face-planted. Jared decided to just give up and pick Jen up.

“I’m not drunk.” He mumbled into Jared’s neck.

“Jen, stop lying, you’re plastered.” Jared sighed.

“I’m not! I’m not white-girl drunk I swear to god!” Jen protested weakly, kissing Jared’s neck messily.

“You are definitely white-girl drunk.” Jared accused, and maybe he was a little drunk too. But not as much as Jensen that’s for sure.

“I’m not! You’re a white-girl!” Jen yelled, offended.

“Yeah okay.” Jared laughed and Jensen slumped, closing his eyes and sighing.

“I’m not a white-girl.” He huffed, “You’re the white-girl.”

“Okay Jensen.”

 

Jared would probably never understand Jensen fully, but at least he can try.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life


End file.
